Blood packs may be used during blood collection and/or processing. A blood pack may include a needle fluidly coupled to a primary blood collection container. Additionally, the blood pack may include a plurality of transfer bags and a container containing a red blood cell preservative solution all, or some of which, may be fluidly coupled to the primary blood collection container. In practice, whole blood may be transferred from a donor via the needle to the primary blood collection container. Once the whole blood has been collected, a plurality of blood packs containing whole blood may be loaded into a centrifuge to separate plasma from red blood cells, for example. Plasma may then be transferred from the primary collection container to one of the transfer bags and the red blood cells may be transferred to another one of the transfer bags after leukoreduction.